As science and technology advance, the application of electronic devices becomes more diversified and convenient, and people rely on electronic devices increasingly. At present, various convenient electronic devices such as the portable electronic devices including tablet PCs, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) or Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are used in cars. The aforementioned portable electronic devices not only provide applications in cars and map guidance, but also provide multimedia entertainments to passengers. Therefore, the chance and time of using portable electronic devices in cars are increased, and these devices become indispensable to drivers or passengers in cars. Therefore, a securing device for securing a portable electronic device in a car compartment becomes important.
In a conventional securing device, some securing devices hold an electronic device by compressing and clamping in order to fix the electronic device. However, the electronic device adopting such securing method may fall out easily or even injure the driver or passenger when a relatively large force is applied. Some other securing devices further prevent the aforementioned problem by using a casing in a shape corresponding to the shape of the electronic device to cover the electronic device and fix the electronic device. However, such securing method makes the installation or removal of the electronic device with respect to the securing device more difficult.
On the other hand, most securing devices simply use a single electronic device securing function. If it is necessary to connect an electronic device with an automobile electronic device, additional wiring must be required, thus causing tremendous inconvenience to users.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the conventional securing device, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a convenient and cost-effective securing device to overcome the aforementioned problem and promote the development of related industries,